


Trust

by mclaheyisms (sharnams)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharnams/pseuds/mclaheyisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott knows that Isaac needs to get away from Beacon Hills and it's the best thing for him, but that doesn't mean it hurts any less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

"You know I don’t want you getting hurt. Ever." Scott clasped Isaac’s hands in his own, looking intently into his beta’s eyes.

"I know. Scott, I know. But I have to do this. You know I do. And you know I don’t want you getting hurt either. I’ll protect you always, no matter the cost. I’m doing this for  ** _us_**. Never forget that.” Isaac kissed his Alpha on the forehead, lingering for a moment before letting go.

"Isaac, wait. Please. Just one more minute. I need to give you something." Scott reached into his pocket to retrieve a small stone. On it read  _Trust_. “Keep this with you always, to remind you of me. To know that you trust me and I trust you. That I’ll be here. That we are one.”

Isaac smiled and took the stone. “Thank you, Scott. For the stone, for believing in me. For everything. I’ll be back before you know it. And then… Then we can be together. Always.” The beta kissed his alpha softly on the lips, before letting go and leaving him. 

That was seven months ago. Seven  _long, excruciating_  months. Scott knows that Isaac didn’t die, but he might as well have. He’s felt empty, like a part of him was missing. He loves his beta more than anything, which is why he knew he had to let him go. Scott would have went himself, but he knew he couldn’t leave Beacon Hills. Not with all the supernatural things going on. He had to send his beta. But that didn’t make it hurt any less. But you know, Isaac would be back. And Scott couldn’t wait for that day. 

"Day 214. Isaac’s still gone." Scott crossed another date off of his calendar. "And it still hurts." He sat on the edge of his bed and looked out the window, hoping he’d see Isaac walking up the driveway. He did this every morning, and every morning nobody ever walked up the driveway. Scott’s phone rang. It was Stiles, right on cue. "Hey." He answered.

"Hey, buddy. Still no Isaac?" Stiles asked him. 

"Nope. But it’s okay. I know he’s coming home. I can feel it."

"I sure hope so. I miss his obnoxious scarf-wearing self. Also he makes you happy and completes the pack, so he’d better get his little werewolf ass home soon or I’ll go find him and drag it home."

Scott laughed. “Thanks, man. That was…weirdly sweet of you to say.” 

"You can always count on me, Scotty. So, what’s the plan for today? We need to do something fun. I’m tired of you moping." 

A couple hours later Stiles showed up at the McCall house. “I know what we could do. We could go clubbing!” 

"Clubbing, Stiles? Really?" Scott raised an eyebrow at his friend. "I don’t know, that sounds-"

"I won’t take no for an answer. Just imagine if Isaac were there." Stiles wiggled his eyebrows.

"Well, okay. Sure. Sounds fun. I’ll see you at 10." 

Scott put on his favorite henley and Isaac’s favorite cologne.  _Tonight, you are gonna go out and have fun. Isaac will be home. You don’t know when, but he will_. Scott thought to himself. He smiled at his reflection. _Tonight is gonna be kickass!_

Scott and Stiles show up to Jungle at promptly 10:30pm, because  _'there's this awesome thing going on tonight Scott. We can't miss it.'_  said Stiles. And Lydia and Allison tag along because why not? It’s a pack night out.  _Well, almost._  thought Scott. They enter the club and it’s an explosion of music and beats, with colorful lights everywhere.

"C’mon, dude! Let’s go dance!" Stiles dragged Scott onto the dance floor. They moved and danced, having a good time. Scott looked over to Allison and Lydia dancing together, and everyone seemed finally to be really happy. Then the song "Chills" by Down With Webster came on. It was a remix of course, but that was the song that Isaac had sang to him on their one month anniversary last year. Scott stopped dancing and frowned. 

"Hey, what’s wrong?" Scott head a familiar voice behind him. He turned around and saw Isaac standing in front of him, smiling. "I thought you liked this song?" Scott smiled back, glad to see his beta in front of him. 

"I’ve missed you so much" Scott whispered in Isaac’s ear as they danced together. 

"I missed you so much more."  


End file.
